Background art relates to a light receiving device for connecting a series connection of a quenching resistor and an avalanche photodiode (hereinafter referred to as an APD) in parallel and measuring the number of incident photons. The APD is formed of silicon (Si), and the APD is referred to as silicon photomultipliers (SiPM). In the light receiving device, it is desired to increase light receiving sensitivity while preventing crosstalk between adjacent APDs from deteriorating.